Ribet
by sebeuntiin
Summary: Kalo kata Seonho, punya gebetan jauh lebih tua itu ribet. Ribet, tapi nggak susah. Karena setiap kali Seonho melihat muka gebetannya, semua rasa susah jadi terasa gampang. Berbunga-bunga. Geli dengernya? Maklum. Seonho masih kelas dua SMA, gebetannya umur dua puluh satu tahun. (minhyun/seonho)
1. Chapter 1

Punya gebetan yang jauh lebih tua itu ribet.

Raut muka Seonho cerah melihat wajah si lelaki tersayang, yang wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman. "Kak Minhyun!" Tangan dilempar mendekap si lelaki malang itu erat, tidak pedulian dengan satu meja yang kini diam.

Hwang Minhyun sedang makan malam bersama dengan kolega kampusnya. Seonho, dengan segala leha-leha remaja labil yang seharusnya belajar di kamar (BESOK HARI SENIN,) nekat mengekor.

* * *

"Minhyun, mau minum?"

"Kak Minhyun harus nyetir pulang, jadi dia nggak boleh minum alkohol," jawab Seonho. Padahal bukan dia yang ditanya. Sesaat, tatapan gadis-gadis itu sinis kepadanya, tapi berubah ramah kemudian.

"Kamu lucu banget, deh. Adeknya Minhyun, ya?" tanya seorang gadis.

Seonho dengan sopan hendak menyatakan apa yang seharusnya menjadi fakta (menurut pendapatnya). "Bukan,—"

Minhyun menyubit pinggangnya pelan dari bawah meja. "Iya, hahaha. Dia anak teman mamaku, suka dititipkan ke rumah kalau orangtuanya kerja."

Yang duduk di sampingnya cemberut. Apa salahnya sih kalau Seonho bercita-cita menjadi pacarnya Minhyun? Seonho ingin menyanggah, tapi Minhyun memberi tatapan dari samping dan menyuruhnya diam.

Seonho anak baik, jadi dia menurut. Masih cemberut.

(Meski mengekor Minhyun ke urusan makan malam kuliahnya itu masuk kategori bandel.)

* * *

Makin lama, malam makin gelap. Tapi tanda-tanda makan malam akan usai belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya. Sementara itu, Minhyun kelihatan seperti orang yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Jenggot non-eksistennya kebakaran.

Seonho cuek begitu Minhyun menengok dengan tatapan yang berusaha tegas. "Udah jam sepuluh. Pulang. Aku teleponin bang Dongho, dia pasti khawatir."

"Nggak mau." Seonho menggeleng. "Aku maunya pulang bareng kakak."

Muka Seonho bebal dengan tatapan Minhyun. Sambil tersenyum (pura-pura) inosen, dia bersandar memeluk sebelah lengan Minhyun. Gadis-gadis yang duduk di seberang mereka sambil memegang gelas soju melihat iri. Kata pepatah, kalau iri artinya kalah. Seonho menang.

Minhyun cuma menghela nafas. Kentara sekali capeknya. Seonho bisa mencium adanya perselisihan setelah ini, tapi siapa yang peduli kalau lengan ototan Minhyun sedang dia rangkul?

Ponsel Minhyun tetap berdering. Konteksnya panggilan dari Dongho, sang abang sepupu yang menjaga rumah kalau orangtuanya sedang pergi kerja semalaman. Minhyun menjauh mengabaikan rengekan Seonho supaya Minhyun jangan angkat teleponnya. Dia mengatakan beberapa kalimat di ponselnya, kelihatan seperti 'iya' dan 'maaf, nggak bisa dibujuk.'

Seperti yang Seonho sudah maklumi dari jauh-jauh hari; punya gebetan yang jauh lebih tua itu ribet.

* * *

Seonho duduk manis di jok samping Minhyun, tangan terlipat di pangkuan dan menyatu di telapak. Posisi hukuman ketika sedang memohon permaafan dari guru SMA-nya kalau Seonho berbuat bandel di sekolah, hanya saja minus kaki yang bersimpuh. Sekeliling mobil hening, hanya suara gerungan mesin. Raut muka Minhyun masam.

Merengut. Seonho menyandarkan kepalanya melawan tali _safety belt_. Dia punya keinginan dalam untuk menyalakan musik di radio, tapi takut dimarahi Minhyun yang jelas sedang tak ingin ada suara tanpa seizinnya.

Seonho lagi-lagi melirik muka Minhyun, dan cepat-cepat membuang tatap. Takut ketahuan. Padahal jelas sekali dia sedang mengintip, lagi dan lagi. Mobil berbelok ke perempatan, sementara ditahan lampu merah.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" kata Minhyun pada akhirnya.

Seonho menengok. Dia melirik jam digital di dasbor mobil. "Setengah dua belas."

"Besok hari apa?"

"Senin."

"Kesimpulannya?"

Seonho memalingkan muka menolak mengambil kesimpulan. Dibanding mengomel panjang lebar, Minhyun lebih suka membuat Seonho menyimpulkan sendiri. Hal itu bagus untuk pendidikan, tapi disini Seonho posisinya seperti anak kecil yang disuruh refleksi. Lagipula Minhyun bukan seorang bapak atau seorang mama.

"Seonho. Kesimpulannya."

Suara Minhyun menegas dan Seonho tidak bisa menolak. "Aku yang salah."

Minhyun tidak berniat melanjutkan. Omelan selesai. Sepanjang perjalanan sepi, seolah menyuruh Seonho untuk kembali memikirkan perbuatannya. Minhyun tidak pernah banyak bicara. Seonho tidak pernah diizinkan berkenalan dengan isi pikirannya.

Suka sama Minhyun itu memang ribet. Ribet, tapi nggak pernah susah karena Seonho selalu memastikan selama ada Minhyun, susah itu rasanya tidak seberapa. Tidak susah sama sekali.

Tapi kadang-kadang, Seonho ingin memaklumi kalau punya gebetan jauh lebih tua itu susah.

* * *

Bang Dongho sudah menunggu di depan rumah dengan galak ketika Seonho datang. Seonho merengut (lagi), merasakan tangan Minhyun mendorongnya pelan di bahu supaya cepat bersitatap dengan abangnya tersebut.

"Kamu nggak tau sekarang jam berapa, Seonho?" tanya bang Dongho, nada marah jelas ada di suaranya. "Anak SMA mana boleh jalan sendirian malem-malem, hah? Mana besoknya sekolah. Abang lapor mama kamu aja, ya? Siap-siap aja kamu nggak boleh ketemu Minhyun lagi."

Seonho mencoba berkelit, "Jangan dilapor, bang. Kan Seonho udah izin—lewat _sticky notes_ yang ada di meja belajar. Seonho juga udah bilang ke Guanlin."

"Kalo izin itu sama abang, bukan sama Guanlin atau sama meja belajar," omel Dongho, masih marah. "Kamu itu bikin abang repot. Minhyun pasti nggak enak sama temen-temennya, digelendotin kamu terus. Sekarang masuk. Tidur. Besok kamu harus sekolah, abang nggak mau tau. Tanggung sendiri kalo kamu teler atau apa."

"Seonho masih mau—"

"Ma. Suk."

Nada Dongho jadi makin keras di setiap perkataannya. Seonho akhirnya menurut, masuk ke apartemen sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke Minhyun sebelum melangkah ke kamar gontai. Seluruh penjuru apartemen gelap, hanya kamar Dongho yang masih terang benderang. Seonho mulai merasa agak tidak enak membuat abangnya bangun semalam ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, pintu depan kedengaran ditutup. Minhyun sudah pulang. Dongho menyempatkan diri mengecek Seonho di kamarnya. Seonho masih cemberut, bergelung dengan selimutnya. Remaja lelaki itu abai saja dengan Dongho yang mengecek ponsel dan buku-buku sekolahnya.

Seonho menahan Dongho sebelum lelaki itu keluar dari kamar. "Bang," katanya. "Memang Seonho nggak boleh suka sama kak Minhyun?"

Dongho menoleh. Sorot matanya melembut. Lelaki itu menghampiri Seonho, mengacak rambut si remaja pelan. "Nanti. Nanti—kalo kamu sukanya sekarang, urusannya bakal panjang, Seonho."

"Tapi Seonho suka sama kak Minhyun."

"Abang tau," jawab Dongho singkat. Seonho ditinggalkan sendiri dengan pikiran acakadut.

Besoknya, Seonho bangun teler.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- dilabeli _complete_ aja supaya nggak memicu harapan berlebih.

\- dari _episode_ sekian udah gemes banget sama minhyun seonho, kayak; yaampun dek, suka banget sama minhyun? terus di _wanna one go_ mereka _vidcall_ -an kan, si seonho ' _mumu_ ' /cium jauh/ terus dibales ' _mumumumu_ ' /cium balik/ sama minhyun. _i'm so done with them._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayolah, abang!" rengek Seonho keras-keras di ruang tata usaha sekolah, memancing tatapan tajam dari bulatan lensa silindris gurunya yang sudah paruh baya.

Seonho menampar bibir dengan tangan dalam wujud mengukum diri sendiri dan minta maaf cepat-cepat. Dia berbalik memunggungi gurunya, berbisik-setengah-berteriak mengulang kalimat, "Abang!" tidak membantu sih, sebenarnya.

Di seberang, Dongho sama keras kepalanya. "Seonho! Kamu kasihan sedikit sama abang. Abang capek ngurusin skripsi, harus ngejar-ngejar jadwal buat konsul ke dosen. Buat sekali ini aja, abang absen ngejemput kamu, oke?"

"Kartu transportasi Seonho kedaluwarsa, bang," lanjut Seonho masih merengek. "Seonho nggak bisa pulang naik kereta. Atau bis."

Dongho tampak berpikir sebentar. "Atau begini aja, deh. Abang teleponin Minhyun buat jemput kamu, ya?"

"NGGAK MAU!"

Lagi-lagi suaranya menggelegar ke seisi tata usaha. Seonho menampar bibirnya untuk yang kedua kali dan meracau maaf supaya tidak ditendang keluar dari tata usaha. Percakapannya dengan sang abang belum selesai.

"...Seonho? Kenapa nggak mau dijemput sama Minhyun?" tanya abangnya setelah beberapa saat hening di hubungan. "Biasanya kamu senang kalo Minhyun main ke sekolah kamu." tambahnya.

Seonho merengut. "Seonho lagi jual mahal, bang. Katanya, Seonho terlalu murahan, nempel-nempel sama kak Minhyun. Makanya kak Minhyun jaga jarak melulu sama Seonho."

Dongho bahkan tidak pakai repot menyembunyikan tawanya yang keras sampai tersendat (HAHAHAHA—HNGGK). Seonho jadi merasa diremehkan, kan. Jadi dia diam saja sampai bang Dongho puas tertawa. Semoga bang Dongho tersedak tulang ayam yang besar atau keserimpet waktu lagi jalan pulang.

"Seonho?" panggil bang Dongho lagi. "Abang teleponin Minhyun, ya. Nurut aja, daripada kamu pulang jalan kaki."

Telepon langsung ditutup. Seonho berteriak lagi, dan kali ini dia benar-benar ditendang keluar dari tata usaha.

(Padahal hak meminjam telepon di tata usaha itu hak semua murid! Bukan salah Seonho juga ponselnya ketinggalan di rumah. Badan Guanlin terlalu bongsor jadi ponselnya nggak kelihatan di kasur.)

* * *

Seonho ketemu dengan Daehwi yang sepertinya lagi menunggu tebengan di dekat pos satpam. Sama-sama tidak punya teman, akhirnya mereka duduk berdua.

"Nungguin bang Dongho?" tebak Daehwi duluan.

Seonho menggeleng. "Bukan, kak Minhyun yang jemput. Jangan kabur, soalnya bang Dongho nggak datang."

Muka Daehwi langsung merah padam seperti ceri, tomat, sambal, udang rebus, lainnya. Anak itu memang bawaannya suka lari dari Dongho, padahal abangnya cuma melirik sekilas, ngomong pun nggak. Usut punya usut, katanya Daehwi ini suka sama abangnya. Seonho tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, sih.

Setelah lima belas menit ngobrol bareng Daehwi di depan pos satpam, Minhyun akhirnya datang juga. Tapi ternyata Minhyun bukannya bawa mobil, malah berbekal dua kartu transportasi yang sudah butek.

Minhyun tertawa garing melihat muka Seonho yang bengong melihat kartu transportasinya. "Abangmu mendadak nelepon waktu aku lagi di luar, mana sempat pulang dulu buat bawa mobil?"

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Seonho cepat-cepat. Memang ribet. Pasti ribet. Seonho harus maklum. Biarpun topengnya sedang jual mahal, Seonho tetap cengar-cengir sendiri melihat muka Minhyun.

"Ya sudah," putus Minhyun. "Yuk."

Mereka berdua-dua jalan ke stasiun bawah tanah yang lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Seonho. Minhyun menyerahkan satu kartu untuk Seonho pakai. Keduanya lewat pagar otomatis berbunyi 'pip' tajam setiap kali mereka menyapukan kartu ke sensor.

Seonho kerja keras sekali supaya kelihatan jual mahal. Yang biasanya jalan sambil dempet ke Minhyun, sekarang minimal ada tiga langkah di antara mereka. Menggandeng pun Seonho tidak mau ambil inisiatif. Alih-alih terlihat kesal, Minhyun malah terlihat senang karena Seonho jaga jarak.

Merengut, Seonho sengaja jalan lambat-lambat dari Minhyun. Dipikirnya, mungkin Minhyun akan berhenti untuk menunggu Seonho mengimbangi langkah.

Stasiun kali ini sepi sekali, suara langkah pantofel Minhyun bergema. Semakin menjauh dari tempat Seonho membeku. Tidak menoleh sekalipun. Pada akhirnya Seonho berlari menyusul, mendekap lengan Minhyun erat-erat.

Kali-kali, Minhyun mungkin tidak akan berhenti untuk menunggunya.

Seonho takut ditinggal. Takut, takut sekali.

* * *

Keduanya masuk dengan Seonho masih merangkul tangan Minhyun, erat sekali. Minhyun amat sangat kesulitan berjalan di plat kereta yang bergoyang-goyang dengan seorang anak bongsor merangkul lengannya. Seonho kasihan, tapi dia tidak mau melepas rangkulannya. Seonho egois? Memang.

"Seonho,"

Minhyun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, menyuruh memisahkan diri. Makin lama, tepukannya makin keras. Seonho dipaksa berdiri sendiri tanpa berpegangan pada apa pun. Hanya cincin yang bergelantungan yang mungkin bisa diajak pegangan.

Ketegasan Minhyun berubah lemah menatap Seonho. Seonho tidak mengaca, jadi tidak tahu seperti apa tampak sorot matanya.

"Aku," desak Seonho cepat-cepat, tidak tahu dari mana asal kalimatnya. Ribet sekali masa remaja Seonho. "Aku benar-benar suka sama kak Minhyun. Suka. Banget."

Mata Minhyun seperti menganalisa Seonho cepat. Seonho tidak pernah suka itu karena artinya dia akan ditolak lagi. Pada akhirnya, tangan Minhyun mengelus. Dari kepala, turun ke tengkuknya. Seperti seorang adik kecil. "Aku tau."

Seonho sudah seperti mau nangis. Dia memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan hidungnya yang mulai meler (SEONHO BUKAN ANAK CENGENG, PUBERTAS YANG CENGENG). Sepanjang perjalanan, Seonho malas bicara. Siapapun tidak akan mau ngobrol kalau baru saja diabaikan untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Tangan Minhyun berinisiatif menggandeng Seonho. Mereka keluar dari kereta, menuju sudut stasiun yang sepi. Di sana, Minhyun memberi Seonho sapu tangan untuk hidungnya yang meler. "Jangan menangis. Aku tahu kamu suka aku."

Merengek, Seonho ingin melakukannya tapi Minhyun keburu berbicara lagi. "Aku cuma nggak mau jadi kriminal. Kita akan tunggu beberapa tahun lagi."

"Aku tahu, aku nggak lupa," tutup Minhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya. Turun ke tengkuk lagi. Manis sekali gesturnya, Seonho seperti seorang anak kecil sedang dibujuk. Tapi Minhyun bukan seorang abang. "Aku tahu kamu suka aku."

Mereka lanjut berjalan setelah itu. Minhyun egois sekali, Seonho bahkan tidak boleh menjawab. Seonho juga egois karena memaksakan perasannya kepada seorang pria dewasa macam Minhyun. Mereka sama-sama egois, jadi impas? Seonho tidak tahu.

Nakal sekali, hatinya suka kalang kabut biarpun ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk berdebar-debar bak orang gila.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

\- seneng banget ngetiknya! kalo yang ini moodnya lagi bagus, jadi dilanjut deh ehehe.

\- _internal struggle_ di _age gap relationship_ yang paling nomor satu itu adalah dipandang seperti anak kecil (bukan pengalaman pribadi).


End file.
